urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Short Stories from Hell series
Short Stories from Hell series, (2006–2010) aka Hell anthology series edited by Kim Harrison and others. Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Paranormal Romance Theme Life with the supernatural when things go wrong Description A series of Urban Fantasy, Paranormal Romance and Paranormal Young Adult anthologies all with similar themes of things going wrong with supernaturals. — see Cover Gallery Below Titles in series See Also * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Mammoth Romances series * List of Cover Artists * Blood Lite series External References Series: *Short Stories from Hell series by Kim Harrison Goodreads Pages—each book: *Dates From Hell (The Hollows, #2.5) by Kim Harrison *Prom Nights from Hell by Meg Cabot *Love Is Hell by Melissa Marr *Vacations from Hell by Libba Bray *Holidays Are Hell (The Hollows, #5.5) by Kim Harrison *Kisses from Hell by Kristin Cast *Weddings from Hell (Night Huntress, #1.5; Brotherhood of Blood, #3.5; Nicki Styx, #2.5) Goodreads Series pages: *The Hollows series by Kim Harrison *Otherworld Stories series by Kelley Armstrong *Madison Avery Trilogy by Meg Cabot *The Hollows series by Kim Harrison *Signs of the Zodiac series by Vicki Pettersson * Vampire Academy series by Richelle Mead * Night Huntress series by Jeaniene Frost * Night Huntress Universe series by Jeaniene Frost * Nicki Styx series by Terri Garey * Brotherhood of Blood series by Kathryn Smith Author sites: Dates From Hell: * Kim Harrison's web site * Kelley Armstrong | #1 New York Times Bestselling Author * Lynsay Sands - Best Selling Author * Lori Handeland Prom Nights from Hell: * Meg Cabot - Official Website, Author of the Princess Diaries * Kim Harrison's web site * Michele Jaffe * Stephenie Meyer | Official Website * Lauren Myracle Love Is Hell: *Melissa Marr - Online *westerblog *Justine Larbalestier *GABRIELLE ZEVIN | WRITER *Laurie Stolarz Vacations from Hell: *Libba Bray | Official Website of author Libba Bray | *Cassandra Clare | NY Times Bestselling Author of The Shadowhunter Chronicles *Claudia Gray: YA Author: Balthazar, Fateful, Evernight series and Spellcaster *Maureen Johnson Books *Sarah Mlynowski Holidays Are Hell: *Kim Harrison's web site *Lynsay Sands - Best Selling Author *Marjorie Liu *(5) Vicki Pettersson FB & Vicki Pettersson on Twitter Kisses from Hell: *Alyson Noel, Author of Young Adult Fiction including the Soul Seekers Series, The Immortals Series, the Radiance Series, and other Singles Titles *Francesca Lia Block - Home *Kelley Armstrong | #1 New York Times Bestselling Author *Richelle Mead - Urban Fantasy Author *House of Night Series Weddings from Hell: *Maggie Shayne | NYT Bestselling Author of Paranormal Romance and Spiritual Self-Help *Frost Light – Jeaniene Frost *Terri Garey - Award winning author of tales from the dark side. Goodreads Author pages: Dates From Hell: *Kim Harrison (Author of Dead Witch Walking) *Kelley Armstrong (Author of The Summoning) *Lynsay Sands (Author of A Quick Bite) *Lori Handeland (Author of Blue Moon) Prom Nights from Hell: *Meg Cabot (Author of The Princess Diaries) *Kim Harrison (Author of Dead Witch Walking) *Michele Jaffe (Author of Bad Kitty * Stephenie Meyer (Author of Twilight) *Lauren Myracle (Author of ttyl) Love Is Hell: *Melissa Marr (Author of Wicked Lovely) *Scott Westerfeld (Author of Uglies) *Justine Larbalestier (Author of Liar) *Gabrielle Zevin (Author of Elsewhere) *Laurie Faria Stolarz (Author of Deadly Little Secret) Vacations from Hell: *Libba Bray (Author of A Great and Terrible Beauty) *Cassandra Clare (Author of City of Bones) *Claudia Gray (Author of Evernight) *Maureen Johnson (Author of 13 Little Blue Envelopes) *Sarah Mlynowski (Author of Ten Things We Did) Holidays Are Hell: *Kim Harrison (Author of Dead Witch Walking) *Lynsay Sands (Author of A Quick Bite) *Marjorie M. Liu (Author of The Iron Hunt) *Vicki Pettersson (Author of The Scent of Shadows) Kisses from Hell: *Kristin Cast (Author of Untamed) *Richelle Mead (Author of Blood Promise) *Kelley Armstrong (Author of The Summoning) *Francesca Lia Block (Author of Weetzie Bat) *Alyson Noel (Author of Evermore) Weddings from Hell: *Maggie Shayne (Author of An Enchanted Season) *Jeaniene Frost (Author of Halfway to the Grave) *Terri Garey (Author of Dead Girls Are Easy) *Kathryn Smith (Author of Be Mine Tonight) Gallery of Book Covers Dates From Hell (The Hollows 0.5) by Kim Harrison.jpg|1. Dates From Hell (2006–The Hollows, #2.5) Adult Anthology by Kim Harrison, Lynsay Sands, Kelley Armstrong, Lori Handeland|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/30268.Dates_From_Hell Prom Nights from Hell (Short Stories from Hell) by Meg Cabot .jpg|2. Prom Nights from Hell (2007–Short Stories from Hell) YA anthology by Meg Cabot, Kim Harrison, Michele Jaffe , Stephenie Meyer, Lauren Myracle|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/557332.Prom_Nights_from_Hell Love Is Hell (Short Stories from Hell) by Melissa Marr.jpg|3. Love Is Hell (2008–Short Stories from Hell) by Melissa Marr, Scott Westerfeld, Justine Larbalestier, Gabrielle Zevin, Laurie Faria Stolarz|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2761829-love-is-hell Vacations from Hell (Short Stories from Hell) by .jpg|4. Vacations from Hell (2009–Short Stories from Hell) by Cassandra Clare, Libba Bray, Claudia Gray, Maureen Johnson, Sarah Mlynowski|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5168977-vacations-from-hell Holidays Are Hell.jpg|5. Holidays Are Hell (2007–The Hollows, #5.5) by Kim Harrison, Lynsay Sands, Marjorie M. Liu, Vicki Pettersson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/199929.Holidays_Are_Hell Kisses from Hell (Short Stories from Hell) by.jpg|6. Kisses from Hell (Short Stories from Hell) by Kristin Cast, Richelle Mead, Kelley Armstrong, Alyson Noe, Francesca Lia Block|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7343947-kisses-from-hell Weddings from Hell (Night Huntress - Complete World|7. Weddings from Hell (2008—Night Huntress series #1.5; Brotherhood of Blood, #3.5; Nicki Styx, #2.5) by Maggie Shayne, Jeaniene Frost, Terri Garey, Kathryn Smith|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2168861.Weddings_from_Hell Category:Anthologies Category:Series Category:Young Adult